Monster
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: Takao es un monstruo. Uno que tiene sonrisa adorable y le roba el corazón. Un monstruo que ama morder sus labios y limpiar su sangre con mucho cuidado. Porque eso hacen los monstruos. [MidoTaka]


**Kuroko no Basket y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 5** 94  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional

 **E** n realidad debí haber publicado esto hace un mes, para el MidoTakaDay, pero no me convencía para nada. Y pues sigue sin convencerme, pero no quería desearle, aunque sea tarde, un feliz cumpleaños a mi waifu Zanahoria.

Bah. La trama no tiene mucho sentido, surgió de una platica bastante random en Facebook relacionada con mordidas. Y aquí me tienen, trayendo algo bien absurdo que no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza, ni nada.

* * *

Respirar le cuesta trabajo, y su mente se vacía y se queda en blanco al tratar de concentrarse en la forma adecuada de seguir con el rudo y húmedo beso que sostiene con el más bajo; pero le es prácticamente imposible mantener el ritmo, pues el aire en sus pulmones es insuficiente, y los largos suspiros que da no le satisface la necesidad de oxígeno para mantener su mente despierta.

Takao le muerde los labios con tanta fuerza que se ve obligado a soltar un pequeño grito que muere ahogado en la boca ajena, y el dolor es tanto que siente como un par de lágrimas bajan por su mejilla. El sabor de su propia sangre lo regresa un poco a la realidad, y es que Midorima se pregunta cómo es posible que ese desgraciado sea capaz de morderle como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y después lamer la sangre de sus labios con esa sonrisa burlona tatuada en la boca, y ese singular brillo en sus ojos de un particular tono miel, que a Shintarō le parecen más bien naranjas, y que hacen al mayor desfallecer.

Y es que Shintarō se pregunta muchas veces al día cuál es la razón la que Takao adora morderle cuando se besan, pero no haya una respuesta coherente que le haga sentirse tranquilo y satisfecho; y preguntar la razón le da algo de miedo, porque sabe que Kazunari es capaz de decirle cualquier estupidez, y él le terminaría creyendo (porque así son, una pareja de idiotas que se creen todo lo que les dicen, y que actúan por puro instinto, como si fueran animales, o monstruos intentando sobrevivir a la precariedad que el mundo les presenta).

—Shin-chan —llama el más pequeño, con esa sonrisa infantil que derrite a Midorima, y con los labios hinchados de tanto besarse pintados con pequeñas gotitas de sangre— Shin-chan~

Y la sonrisa de Kazunari se ensancha, tanto que Midorima apenas si puede verle el rostro pues su sonrisa le deja ciego por largos segundos que le parecen eternos; pero Shintarō recuerda que Takao es un monstruo, uno pequeño y adorable que adora morderle y tomar su sangre.

Takao es un monstruo, uno que actúa por mero instinto, que busca sobrevivir en un mundo que ha eliminado a los de su clase al no entenderlos; y Midorima se siente un poco triste, porque debe ser difícil para Kazunari afrontar su realidad, y mantener esa sonrisa tan bonita y cegadora que le arrebata el corazón por segundos, y le hace sentir querido de formas que ni su propia familia podría quererle.

—Shin-chan~ —canturrea el azabache antes de jalar al más alto de nuevo, y besar sus labios con tanta parsimonia que Midorima se siente extraño, pues sus labios todavía duelen por la mordida que sigue estando ahí.

Porque Takao besa tan lento que Shintarō se desespera, y buscar acelerar el ritmo hasta quedarse sin aire, y dejar que Kazunari le muerda los labios de nuevo hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Porque muy en el fondo, Shintarō Midorima en realidad ama demasiado a ese monstruo de sonrisa infantil y besos que le arrebatan el aire por largos segundos que su mente se desvanece por un momento, y que deja marcas con sus dientes en su piel y en su sensible boca.

Porque Takao es un monstruo, uno que ama morder y limpiar la sangre que emana del cuerpo de Midorima, y Shintarō ama que Kazunari lo muerda para recordarle de la forma más egoísta posible que es de su propiedad, y que siempre estará ahí.


End file.
